


Goodmorning | 清晨

by kongchong



Series: XXXX [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 早起的鸟儿有虫吃





	

**Author's Note:**

> 早起的鸟儿有虫吃

清晨

清晨7：24分。  
提米悠悠转醒摸出枕边的手机看了下时间，再将手机放回去之后，他无论如何都无法重新闭上眼睛。要知道他昨晚在康纳睡下后偷偷溜到书房工作，一直忙到凌晨五点才终于被半夜摸不到他人而惊醒的康纳愤怒的拖回床上。  
到现在只过去两个小时。这不是说他精神饱满，而是他另一个地方精神饱满——他在勃起。  
唔。  
提米拉开被子看了一眼，蹦出来的第一个念头是自己的身体健康不需担心，第二个念头……他转头看了眼康纳。  
康纳睡得正熟，均匀的呼吸喷吐在提米的脸颊上，整个人正侧着身子搂着他——这是两个小时前防止他又继续跑去工作的行为，但现在禁锢他的双臂可没两个小时前那么紧。  
提米小心翼翼地从康纳怀里往外打了个滚，轻松脱出康纳的双臂，然后他爬到康纳的枕头边，把自己的勃起凑到康纳面前晃。  
“康纳你这个坏小子。”提米捏着嗓子低声说，“天天都欺负帅气的提米，现在就是我为主人复仇的时刻啦。”  
提米说着调整了姿势，他跪在康纳枕边尽量把自己的双腿大打开以此来降低臀部和康纳头部的位置。调整好之后，他才用自己勃起的头部去顶了顶康纳的嘴唇，触及柔软的感觉从顶端开始一下子蔓延到全身，提米想起了康纳吞吐他性器的时候，忍不住抽了口气。  
“大胆的性感嘴唇！你是不会胜利的。”提米继续捏着嗓子，一边从嘴巴里泌出些唾沫吐在手指上，再用手指从头部开始缓缓划过柱身使自己勃起稍微变得湿润些，同时手指轻拂的快感也不由得让他加重呼吸。  
“胜利是属于我的。”提米继续说，然后用手指轻抚着康纳的唇，稍微用了些力就把手指插进了康纳的双唇，摸到牙齿时又把他的嘴巴完全撬开，而他的勃起紧随其后，小心翼翼地探了进去。  
接触到温热的口腔时他忍不住将双手撑在康纳脑袋后面的枕头上，弓起后背发出满足的叹息。但他不敢进太深，康纳万一醒过来看到他这样子他能羞愤的死过去。  
“哼哼哼。”提米想到他现在的模样忍不住红了脸，但他仍然捏着嗓子学卡通片里的声音，“让你再嚣张。”然后他小幅度地抽动了一下，这下他连玩的心思都没有了。  
康纳的口腔并没有完全的包裹着他，他只抽动了几下就迫切的希望能进得更深一些。  
“哦康纳……”提米低吟着，克制着自己。他在抽动的时候碰到了康纳的上颚，也碰到康纳的舌头，还有康纳的牙齿，无论带给他的是疼痛还是柔软都给了他加倍的快感。  
但是他无论如何都达不到顶峰。  
提米撑着枕头的胳膊在颤抖，他将枕头攥得越来越紧，在迟迟得不到高潮后他试着舔舐自己的手指，将它弄得湿哒哒的时候带着期盼和羞耻摸上了自己的臀缝。当手指试探着伸进后穴的时候他开始回想着康纳是如何为他扩张的，想着康纳比他粗一些的手指，沾着他的精液或者是口水，在伸进他后穴之后，屈起手指刮搔他的肠壁，他还会轻轻的抽出去，再用力地插进来。  
“啊！”提米因为自己的手指而惊呼出声，并不是他让自己很舒服，而是很疼，他的指甲刮到了薄嫩的肉壁。  
疼，他可以忍住。但是蓬勃的情欲他就不行了。  
提米无法高潮，这使他痛苦不已，他嘴巴里低喊着康纳的名字，妄图减轻一些情欲的折磨。但是他越叫康纳，他脑海里越是回忆起康纳是怎么把手伸进他的后穴，怎么吞吐他的性器，怎么操他，怎么吻他。  
天啊，他快要被这感觉折磨死了。  
提米没有抽出手指，调整了一下继续抽插起来，不明白为什么康纳就能用手指给他带来高潮，而自己就不可以。  
康纳，康纳。  
“康纳……”  
提米叫出声的时候都没有发现自己已经带了点鼻音，他啜泣着，又叫了声康纳的名字，“快点……求你……”  
声音小得更蚊子似的，但康纳的嘴巴动了起来，同时还有康纳的手，他将提米全根含在口中猛吸的时候，手也握着提米的手腕拉出来，再狠狠的插进去，没几下提米就尖叫着射了。康纳吞咽着提米的精液，而那个小坏蛋还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。  
他没给提米反应的时间，嗯，他怕提米反应过来就会飞快的逃离这个地方。  
他的超能力是个好东西，并且他也好好的使用了。他飞快的调整这两人的姿势，在他把提米压在身下并进入他之后，提米才算是稍微回了下神。  
那双眼睛湿漉漉的盯了他一会儿，然后才完全瞪大，接着拽过一旁的枕头死死地盖住自己的脸。  
“你他妈什么时候醒的！！”提米羞愤的声音小小的从枕头后边传来，康纳确信它应该是非常，非常响亮的怒吼才对。  
“嗯……让我想想。”康纳笑着狠狠顶了下，不意外的听到了提米的呻吟，但是那美妙的声音却被枕头阻隔了大半，康纳撇撇嘴，捏着嗓子，“康纳你这个坏小子，天天都欺负帅气的提米，现在就是我为主人复仇的时刻啦。”  
这不就是从一开始就醒了吗？！！  
提米愤怒的把枕头扔起拍在康纳脸上，“操你的康纳！”  
“哦事实上……”康纳任由提米的枕头攻击，也没有躲，然后他捏着嗓子说话，同时让自己埋在提米身体中的性器向上顶了顶，“是我再操你哦，操你的湿漉漉的火山洞穴。”  
操。  
提米颤抖着，也许是因为他在生气也许是因为他开始沉浸在康纳带给他的快感中，他伸出手搂着康纳的脖子，狠狠地在上面咬了一口。  
非常狠，咬得康纳都感觉到痛。  
康纳因此舔了舔嘴唇，并且加快了抽查的动作。  
“小心你的牙宝贝儿。”康纳捏着嗓子，他是真的关心提米的牙，捏嗓子不是故意的，他只是一时间没调整过来。  
但提米听起来这就像是在嘲讽他一样，他松开了嘴，同时又爆了句粗口。  
康纳笑着，凑上去跟他接吻，在交换了一个绵长的吻之后，康纳眼睛一眨一眨的，跟他说早上好。  
“好个屁！”提米呻吟着，恶狠狠地瞪着康纳，但那双被情欲沾染的眼睛对康纳来说完全没有什么威胁，甚至还有种让康纳加速，加重的感觉。  
他确实也这么做了，让提米爽翻天，高潮时候紧紧地攀着他的脖子尖叫。  
高潮后提米瘫在床上，眼睛半眯着，同时有气无力的用手戳着他的额头，“操……你的……康纳……我会复仇的……”  
“好好好。”善后人员康纳拽了床头柜上的纸巾细细的擦去提米身上的浊液，一边无奈的摇头，“这就是你不好好休息的后果。”  
“我绝对……会……复仇的……”提米比划着手指，口齿都开始不清，“把你……绑在……红太阳房间……在你面前……不让你……”  
嗒。  
提米手重重的落在床上，整个人完全睡死了过去。  
见提米这模样康纳笑得也挺无奈，帮提米盖好被子后就细细的观摩他的脸颊。唔，头发长了，黑眼圈淡了一点，看来自己的监督还是有用的，气色看起来也好很多。  
康纳看着看着，忍不住把提米重新搂进怀里，把头埋在提米的颈窝蹭啊蹭的。  
“我的主人说他喜欢你。”  
康纳捏着嗓子在提米耳边低语，然后亲吻了提米的耳垂。  
我的主人说他也喜欢你。  
提米在心里头这么想。


End file.
